warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spotted Fire
SURVIVAL. LEAVES. SPOTS. FIRE. LOVE. Spottedleaf, Firestar's love. She died. But, what if... she didn't? Prologue "Clawface!" Spottedleaf hissed. "You will not steal Frostfur's kits!" The kits squealed in fear, as Clawface mewled, "Very well then. You want a fight?" he scratched the grass, before facing Spottedleaf again. "A fight's what you'll get." Spottedleaf pounced on Clawface, clawing Clawface. "I can't believe you wanted to steal kits!" Spottedleaf yowled. Cinderkit tumbled out of the nursery, pouncing onto Clawface's leg. "Cinderkit, what are you doing?!" "Fighting with you!" Cinderkit meowled. She bit the tom's leg, as Clawface grabbed Cinderkit. Spottedleaf swiped her back, clawing Cinderkit's back leg in the process. A few warriors exited their den, seeing the fight. "Spottedleaf, Cinderkit! Bluestar!" one yowled. Spottedleaf slowly faded from blood loss, thinking, If I die, will Featherwhisker meet me in StarClan? Chapter 1 "Spottedleaf, are you okay?" a voice mewled. Spottedleaf's eyes slowly opened, as she saw, not Featherwhisker, Leopardfoot or Redtail, but Firepaw. "Oh, Spottedleaf!" The apprentice was tearing up. "Firepaw." Spottedleaf smiled. "I can't believe I survived." "It's Fireheart now." he mewled. "I just had my vigil. And, well...I told Bluestar everything." "What was everything?" Spottedleaf asked. The two of them had seemed closer then friends, but surely not mates. "That I loved you." Fireheart mewled. "While we were using herbs to help you..." "Herbs?" "Yellowfang helped. She noticed you seemed a bit more... pudgy. We thought maybe you were having kits, and then I told Bluestar and Yellowfang everything. I swear I saw StarClan warriors watching us." Fireheart explained. "I'm... having kits?" Spottedleaf couldn't believe this. "How many moons ago was this?" "One moon or so. Yellowfang went to the Moonstone in your place. I already know I'll name one of the kits... Leafkit." Fireheart smiled. "I love you so much, Spottedleaf." "Wait..." Spottedleaf mewled. "Bluestar's fine with this?" "I guess." Fireheart mewled. "I... didn't really realized that that's not good." "They'll be beautiful, or handsome, I'm sure." Spottedleaf smiled. "All cats gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled. At the Highrock, Bluestar seemed annoyed. Yellowfang sat next to Spottedleaf as Bluestar started, "I'm sure rumors have started, and you all know of Clawface invading camp a moon ago." "Spottedleaf and the newly named Fireheart," Bluestar continued, "are having kits. Something against the medicine cat code! However, they will not be punished. Spottedleaf almost dying was enough punishment. The kits would be dead if she had died." "They should be dead!" a voice yowled. "Medicine cats can't have kits!" "Many have and many will, Tigerclaw." Bluestar hissed. "Cinderkit's leg was broken, and she will most likely be unable to become a warrior! Yellowfang. When the time comes, you shall apprentice Cinderkit." "I'm already old enough!" Cinderkit exclaimed. "Me, Brackenkit and all my littermates are ready!" "No, you're not old enough." Frostfur mewled. Spottedleaf entered the medicine den, sleeping. "Spottedleaf." Featherwhisker mewled. "You have made a bad choice." "I might be a medicine cat, but that doesn't mean I don't love Firestar. I'm aware it's against the code, Featherwhisker. But I love him. Thank you for speaking to me." Spottedleaf mewled. "I love him. Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow, at the Moonstone?" "You nor Yellowfang shall go - what if your kits come tomorrow? We're pretty sure they will, Spottedleaf." Featherwhisker's words faded, as did he. The area around her faded as well. Only Spottedleaf was left. Fire alone can save your Clan. Chapter 2 "I - I think the kits are coming!" Spottedleaf stammered. Yellowfang sprinted to the den. "I hope they are. I had to leave Frostfur - Cinderkit's missing!" Yellowfang yowled. "Spottedleaf," Fireheart mewled, "what herbs do you need?" "I need... rag... ragwort leaves... and... raspberry... leaves! Chervil...as well..." Spottedleaf mewled. Fireheart ran to the medicine cat den, grabbing the herbs and dropping them in front of Yellowfang. After the kits came out - two she-cats - Fireheart looked at them. "Their beautiful." he mewled. "This one will be Leafkit." he flicked his tail at the kit who was sleeping. She had spots, like her sister and mother, including one that looked like a leaf. "This one," Spottedleaf flicked her tail at the other, "will be named Squirrelkit, for her bushy, squirrel-like tail." this kit was already feeding from Spottedleaf. "Let's leave Spottedleaf," Yellowfang mewled, "try to find Cinderkit." Fireheart nodded, mewling to Spottedleaf, "I should be back by moonhigh." "Good luck." Spottedleaf mewled, touching noses with her mate. "May StarClan light your path."Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Puppycornashlynn)